Thats how we spend February 14th
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: Kakashi has given himself this one last day to confess to Sasuke. What will Sasuke do, when Kakashi has him pinned and he finds himself with a lack of strength. Complete! Woo hoo!
1. The invite

Sasuke and Kakashi

Our own personal Valentine's day

I made this fic as a request from a dear friend of mine, who happens to love this pairing more than anything.

P.s. I am not really a Naruto fan and only read up until the Hokage died, so of course this will be based within that time period. Hope the characters aren't too OOC.

Our own personal Valentine's day

Sasuke awoke to the new day. February 14th, a day of no importance to anyone in the village, in this day an age, except one sly and extremely perverted gray-head.

-earlier that day-

_Kakashi, for once, had risen with the sun. He had been planning a special something for a special someone for far too long and if he didn't send it into action today, then he was positivly sure that he would never make his move. _

_It was three days before the chunin exam and to Kakashi that should have been a sign that his time had already run out, but he gave himself just this one more day._

_The streets were completly empty which only made the fact that he was up way to early only more obvious. None the less he silently and with the quickness of his feet made his way to Sasuke's house and left him a little gift under his door._

_-end-_

As Sasuke rubbed the tiredness from his eyes he made his way towards the kitchen. He gave a slight shudder as his feet touched the tile which adorned the kitchen. Sasuke was so used to this daily routine that he didn't even notice the pink envolpe just in front of his door. (the kitchen been attached to the front hallway)

After having sucessfully having fed and clothed himself he made his way towards his front door with the full intension of going to his favorite training spot. It was when he looked down at the door knob to open it when he noticed a soft pink envople with a heart shaped seal. He couldn't help the sweat drop as he automatically thought that it must have been from one of those annoying fan girls of his that littered the town.

He picked it up and tore it open as he slowly eyed the words that spread across the pages.

**Dear Sasuke,**

**Today is the last day...**

**After today if you will not be mine,**

**I will forget you and move on.**

**(Though if you deny me, my heart will break.)**

**But I ask you to just give me this one last day.**

**And if your answer in no, then you will never have to think about me in that light again.**

**P.S. Please meet me by the waterfull south of the town whenever you get this letter. I will wait there all day.**

_Its unsigned... and its clearly not a girl's handwriting. Who could this be? _Sasuke's mind kept wondering as his all too anxious feet hurried him over to the appointed waterfall. Unknowingly to Sasuke his body was more than eager to be with this person, because whether he would admit it or not... he was extremly lonely.

-Earlier that day-

As Kakashi stood on Sasuke's front porch he wondered if what he had written would be enough, should he have signed his name? Maybe the waterfall was too much a girly spot. He bit his lower lip as more and more questions of the same likeness came to his mind. It didn't matter, however, as he had already slid the girly envlope under Sasuke's door.

He heaved a long sigh as he walked home to start getting things in order. He knew that this relationship, if it happened, would be frowned upon by the village as a whole, as not many, or any, other couples were not only boy/boy, but also teacher/student, adult/child. However, Kakashi could not control his feelings as they were driving him to the brink. It was only this past month however that had started driving himself to physically pleasure himself using the dirty images that his mind produced of the raven-haired boy. Another sigh excaped his lips as just the thought caused tension in his pants.

-end-

I decided to make this a two-shot... why? Cause I am pretty tired... its 2 AM and I have to go to a funeral tommorrow... Any way... the next chapter shall contain lots of smut!! Mwhaha hence the M rating... kukuku


	2. Closure

Chapter 2 closure

It didn't take Sasuke long to reach his destination, of course the other did not notice as he had cloaked his chakra to a point where even Kakashi couldn't sense him. The thing is... Sasuke wasn't actually expecting it to be said Kakashi. Matter of fact he was completly and utterly shocked. Just how long has his sensei had such feeling for him. A small trickle of fear started to come over the youth. Kakashi was still stronger than him at this point and he was painfully aware that whatever the man wanted from him... he could just as easily take from him.

With that in mind he jumped down from the tree he had been perched in. Sensei was peacefully sleeping on a blanket near the bank the waterfall. He approached him with weariness. Was he really asleep or was he playing a trick on him? He took a look at the objects Kakashi had brought, deciding it couldn't hurt to take a peek, afterall it might affect his decision to stay or not. His eyes first went to that of the wicker basket. He slowly opened the basket and breathed when he noticed it was only a meal... with some wine... which still made the Uchiha a bit nervous. He closed the basket and took another look around. The only other thing it seemed the older male had brought was the blanket he lay asleep on.

Now Sasuke wanted to leave horribly, but the interest in what Kakashi had to say was what compelled him to stay. Afterall, how often did you see a sensei confess to their student. With only that thought in mind he landed a cripling blow to the man's stomach. "Hey... get up you perverted fuck." Kakashi jerked awake in pain as he feverently clutched his stomach. He groaned and decided he didn't want to move for a long long time. However, the raging Uchiha standing above him would not have it. "Hey! If your not going to say anything then I'm leaving. Ch... pointless." Sasuke was seriously getting pissed at the older man. To call him out here and then to find him sleeping and now just ignoring him. It really was infuriating.

However the gray-haired man was one his feet quicker than Sasuke could blink. Sasuke had unknowingly taken a step back. Yes, even the great Uchiha was scared at this moment. Kakashi, even though Sasuke's fearful eyes had made him falter a bit he still proceeded upon the young male until said male was pressed up against a tree... too stunned to realize that he had the power to escape. Kakashi smiled to himself and licked his lips, 'Oh how fun this will be.' It was at the slight movement of pick on Kakashi's face that Sasuke realized that his sensei didn't have his mask on and that it was pooled at the man's collarbone. He gulped aware of his predicament.

Sasuke clawed the bark behind his back. His stomach was doing flip flops. Whether it was anticipation of nerves he didn't know. He felt so helpless, there was nothing he could do and the look in Kakashi's eyes had sealed his fate. He should have never woke the perverted basturd up. Whatever Sasuke had been preparing himself for was not what he got as he felt two crushing arms and circle around him. Kakashi sighed a breath of relief which sent sparks through Sasuke's spine.

Kakashi had regained his composure at the last minute and settled for hugging the raven haired boy. He shouldn't scare the other off before he got his feelings across. "Sasuke-kun. I didn't think you would show." Kakashi smiled at the younger boy as he pulled away from his unreturned embrace and studied the boy before pushing him toward the blanket and making him sit. Sasuke couldn't do anything, but let the man drag him along. He sat there staring blankly at his sensei. He didn't know what to think, what to do... he didn't know anything.

Kakashi seemed to become a little uneasy at the stare he was receiving from the boy. He became nervous with his feelings, very un-Kakashi-like. He cleared his throat a couple times before beginning his plight. "Sasuke-kun... about that letter..." He was half tempted to pull his mask back up to hide his embarrased blush. "W-well... erm. I know your probably shocked and think this is some kind of level to my pervertedness... but the truth is, that I love you... before you even knew me and I was on the ANBU team with your brother..." He noticed the boy flinch at the mention of his brother, but he continued on. "Your brother... he always talked about you and I had always thought that it was really annoying... how much he talked about you. But when I first saw you that day in the classroom, met you for the first time... well all was history from there. I realized that I always thought your brothers ramblings were annoying, because he had someone in his like, someone who I always wanted in mine. Well... unknowingly at first." He took a breath realizing that he hadn't been breathing the whole time he rambled off his story. Right now, however, he should be worrying about the response he was to recieve.

Sasuke sat there blank faced for the duration of about five minutes before he shifted his eyes away from the older male. The man had mentioned his brother more that once and didn't even anger Sasuke. No, what was swelling through Sasuke's body was not rage... it was something foreign, and he found himself wanting to cry... like that day he was left all alone, with no one to turn to, but the dead bodies of the people he used to call family. Despite all his efforts to stop any kind of crying, a single tear slid from his eye down to his chin wear it fell onto his clenched hands.

Immediatly Kakashi was in front of him, eyes full of worry. He had not expected this kind of reaction. He wiped aways the trail that the tear had left and turned Sasuke's face towards his own. Searching the boy's, sliently asking if he was ok. Sasuke looked back at the man who held him. He realized just how broken his brother had left him, using his anger to ignore his broken spirit. Kakashi could put him back together right? He could trust his sensei, right? He gripped the front of Kakashi's shirt and pulled him into an unsure kiss.

Kakashi gaped at what was now occuring. Sasuke had kissed him... was STILL kissing him. He wasted no time molding the younger boy's body to his, slowly leaning him to lay beneath him. He spread the boy's legs with his own, never breaking the kiss. By this time Sasuke was clinging despertly to Kakashi's shirt, unsure of what he should be doing. He gasped into their kiss as Kakashi pressed hiself against the younger boy enjoying the friction of both of their erections. Kakashi took advantage of the moment of shock and deepened the kiss by massaging the younger's tounge. Sasuke let out a wimper of a moan when Kakashi yet again grinded their hips together.

Kakashi pulled away from the boy and began to work the younger's pants. "Sasuke..." He panted. "Does this mean I can have you all to myself?"

Finally undoing the boy's pants he wasted no time reaching down and grasping the boy's throbbing need. "B-baka!" Sasuke gasped as the man's cold hands circled around his most sensitive area. Kakashi's heaved a sigh and smiled. That was the closest he was going to get. With that he connected their lips again. Though he hadn't gotten the words that he wanted... he was definetly going to get what he wanted from the youth's body.

Author's notes: Fin! Yay... I noticed that I had been neglecting this story so I decided to finish it for all the people who had taken their time to read it. I hope it doesn't suck too bad, afterall I had lost my interest in the story a while back since it didn't really get any feedback.

Well if you give me feed back on it this time I might add a third part, whether you want me to finish the smut or to tell what happens down the road. Its up to you guys! I work off of reviews! :)


End file.
